iegfandomcom-20200214-history
List of notable GoldStar elevator installations in Indonesia
This is a list of some notable GoldStar elevator installations in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua (1988) *Mal Mangga Dua *Orion Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua - Mal Mangga Dua Pedestrian Footbridge *China Trade Center/Asemka Building (modernized by Pillar & replaced by Lemova) *Husada Hospital *Pluit Hospital *Pertokoan Glodok Blustru (1991) *Mall Kelapa Gading 1 (scenic lift demolished, freight lift refurbished by Sigma) *Toyota Motor Manufacturing Indonesia & Toyota Astra Motor Sunter II (modernized by Sigma) Central Jakarta *Plaza Indonesia (1990, modernized by Sigma in 2007 and 2015) *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (1990)Modernized by Sigma in the 2000s and then by Kone from September 2015 to 2016. *Hotel Atlet Century Park (1991, modernized by Sigma) *Jakarta Hospital *Hotel Cemara (Jl. K.H. Wahid Hasyim) (modernized into Sigma) *Kenari Baru *Apartemen Rajawali Edelweiss (1994) *Kentucky Fried Chicken Pasar Baru, Jl. Pasar Baru No. 74-82 (1992) *ITC Roxy Mas *Jakarta International Expo - Gedung Pusat Niaga, Kemayoran (1992)All of four scenic elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL in 2014. Both service elevators had their fixtures replaced. *The Acardia Hotel *Kenari Mas Market *Hotel Cipta (Jl K.H Wahid Hasyim) *Stars School West Jakarta *Tarumanegara University (1986, modernized by Sigma) *Mall and Hotel Ciputra Jakarta (1993)All elevators in the mall have been refurbished by Sigma, while elevators in the hotel are still original *Sastra Graha *De Rivier Hotel (formerly The Batavia Hotel) East Jakarta *Omni Hospital Pulomas, Pulo Gadung (1992) *Pusat Peragaan IPTEK - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1991) *Arion Mall *CityPlaza Jatinegara (1994) *Borobudur University *Jayabaya University **School of Economy **Post Graduation South Jakarta *Plaza Blok-M (1989)Elevators in the car park have been modernized by Sigma. The service elevators have been replaced into Hyundai elevators. *Plaza Bapindo (1994) *Crowne Plaza Jakarta (1994) *Tamara Center (modernized by Schindler in 2009) *Apartemen Griya Prapanca, Kemang (1991) *Jakarta Skin Center Radio Dalam (modernized by Sigma) *Melawai Building Blok M (1992) *Graha Anugerah, Pancoran *Tetra Pak Building (Pejaten Philips) Yogyakarta *Melia Purosani Hotel (1993) *Mal Malioboro (1992) *Ramai Family Mall (modernized by Pillar) *Hotel New Saphir (modernized by Pillar) *Galeria Mal (1994) *Wisma Hartono (1994) Surabaya *Tunjungan Plaza 2 *Plaza BRI *Galaxy Mall I (1994) *Hi-Tech Mall (formerly Surabaya Mall) (1987) Bali *Grand Hyatt Bali Nusa Dua (1989, some have been modernized by Sigma in 2007) *Bali Mandira Beach Resort (1984) *The Tanjung Benoa Beach Resort (formerly Ramada Benoa Resort) (1994) *J Boutique Hotel (refurbished) Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Faculty of Economics (1992) **Faculty of Economics - Sumitro Djojohadikusumo Building *Mekarsari Recreation Park - Waterfall Building, Cileungsi, Bogor *Plaza Simpang Lima (Phase 1), Semarang (1989, modernized by Sigma and Pillar) *Grand Arkenso Parkview Hotel Simpanglima, Semarang (1989, modernized by Sigma) *Regent's Park Hotel, Malang (1988) *Kartika Prince Hotel, Malang (1988, two have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP) *GrahaPari Telkomsel, Makassar *Travel Hotel Batam, Riau Islands *Allium Batam Hotel, Batam, Riau Islands (1993) Former installations Below here is a list of GoldStar elevators that are no longer exist in Indonesia. These elevators are no longer exist because they have either been replaced by another manufacturer or removed because of various reasons, such as the building where they were installed has been demolished or other reasons. *Kenari Baru Market, Jakarta (1990's-2018, replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators) *Grand Mirage Resort, Bali (1992-2017, replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators) *Padma Resort Legian, Bali (1989-2000's, replaced into Otis GeN2-Regen MRL elevators) See also *List of notable LG elevator installations in Indonesia *List of notable Sigma elevator installations in Indonesia Category:Notable elevator installations